The End, With You
by EnaKurohoshi
Summary: COMPLETE! Yuna is so scared, even in happy times. Will her fear tear her apart?
1. Single Second

_The End, With You_

I never thought I'd actually end up posting anything of my own on here cuz I don't usually like to share my work… I'm all self-conscious and stuff like that, ya know? But… well, here goes…

I thought I'd start off by telling you wonderful peoples who are still reading a little about why I'm writing this… I got the idea while reading through other people's stories. They were all good, but missing something. They lacked the fear, Yuna's fear she **must** have felt. Her constant worry that Tidus (or whatever you chose to call him… I picked "Zander" ^-^) would disappear again, maybe forever. (Sorry if your story had this element and I missed it. If it did tell me and I'll R&R. People seem to like those.)

So, anyway, by now you've probably guessed what this story focuses on. The characters in FFX and FFX2 are really close to my heart. I hope I do them justice with this…    ~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Oh yea….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or songs the chapters and story are named after. Or… do I?

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 1                            _Single Second_

Everyone was rejoicing at the defeat of Vegnagun and Tidus' return, Yuna more than anyone. But she was scared too. The festivities had died down quite a bit from earlier and Yuna and Tidus sought alone time, walking along the beach of Besaid. They walked for a while in silence, holding hands, admiring the stars.

Yuna thought to herself, going over the events of the past days in her head. In a total of two days she had defeated Vegnagun with her two best friends and reunited with the love of her life.

_The love of my life,_ she thought, _who, two years ago, was merely a dream. What about now? What if this all ends tomorrow? Can I get through it alone?_

After all, it had been him who had been her guardian and helped her through the first time around. The thought of him still possibly being alive had been what prompted her to join the Gullwings, which resulted in her finding Lenne's sphere and defeating Vegnagun and what not.

_I mean, a week ago I was considering putting the past behind me and trying to forget, _she cast a glance toward Tidus, who returned the look with a warm smile. She lowered her eyes again.

"Something wrong?" Tidus asked genuinely.

"No, I was just thinking," Yuna replied, gazing at their entwined fingers.

"About what?" he asked in his usual chipper voice that was so familiar to Yuna it almost brought tears to her eyes.

They were nearing the dock, and she led him to the edge, where they sat, their legs dangling just above the water. Yuna scooted closer to Tidus and he slid his arm around her waist. He knew something was bothering her and he badly wished he knew, but decided just to give her time. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked into the water. Their reflection was like a rippling picture. Yuna thought it was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen. It was just so _right_…

_But how long will it stay this way?_

"Tidus…" Yuna began.

"Yea?"

"I'm worried…" she raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

"What is it?" Now he too was worried. What could be so bad it could bring a cloud over these happy moments?

"It's just…" she sighed and cast her gaze downward again, "look at our reflection."

"It's perfect," he kissed her hair gently, "but… is that really what's bothering you?"

"It is, in a way… I-I don't ever want that reflection… to just be me, ya know?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "It won't, Yuna."

"But… how can you be sure? The fayth did disappear from Macalania Temple. Who is to say they won't leave the rest of Spira… and take you with them…?" she trailed off as tears formed that the corners of her eyes.

Tidus let her go and put a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him, "I'm not going anywhere, Yuna. Please don't be sad."

He stroked her cheek gently, wanting nothing but to comfort her. She couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He backed away a little and went lower, planting a long, soft kiss on her lips. She grazed his exposed chest lightly with her fingertips. Her touch sent shockwaves through his entire body.

_His lips are so soft, _she thought, _this is amazing. Now, if he'd just put his hand—_

Her thoughts and the kiss were cut off by a voice on the wind. Someone was calling their names. Yuna would know that voice anywhere. It was Rikku.

"She must be looking for us," Tidus laughed.

"Well, we did leave unexpectedly. We should go before she has a heart attack," Yuna smiled up at him.

He kissed her on the forehead and stood, offering her his hand. She stood and they made their way over to Rikku.

"Where have you guys been?" Rikku whined.

Paine stood behind her, "I tried to stop her… but she insisted we look. Sorry."

"It's alright," Yuna smiled, "We were about to head back anyway."

"Well, let's go then! It's getting late and I'm sleepy," Rikku yawned.

"Alright," Yuna replied, reluctant to go back to the village and part from Tidus.

On the way back she couldn't get the thought off her mind…

_What if, when I wake up tomorrow, he's gone… just like that?_ She argued with herself, _but what right do they have to take him from me again? After all, I've saved Spira twice. No, Yuna, you're being selfish. Well, why shouldn't I be? Look at what I've been through._

Her hand gripped Tidus' tighter in aggravation. He returned the squeeze thinking it was sentiment and looked down at her with a smile, which she returned, but with a heavy heart. Why was she so worried? These should be happy times.

_But… what if…_

Yuna stopped herself before she could finish the thought. They had reached the village and Yuna's hut, where she, Paine, and Rikku were staying for the night. Tidus was staying up in one of the spare rooms in the temple. Yuna and Tidus lingered outside.

"We'll be in here, just in case you need anything," Rikku winked.

"Come on, you," Paine yanked Rikku inside.

Yuna giggled endearingly. Tidus gazed down at her with a longing smile.

"Goodnight, Yuna," he said softly.

"I wish it didn't have to be goodnight just yet," she smiled up at him.

He stepped closer to her and put one hand on her waist, pulling her close. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was centimeters from kissing her when—

**RIIIIIIIIIIIP! THUD!**

Rikku crashed to the ground, bringing the hut door flap with her.****

"OW! Oh, Yunie! I wasn't watching, honest! I was just… just—"

"I told her not to stare so hard," Paine exited the hut, "Now, look what you did."

"Ooh! I didn't mean to!" Rikku pouted.

"I'll restrain her if you two want to go elsewhere to say goodnight," Paine offered.

"No, that's alright, Paine. Thanks," Yuna turned to Tidus and smiled sweetly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. He made his way over to Rikku and tousled her hair, "Same old Rikku."

"Oh, you're no fair," she continued to pout.

"It was nice to meet you, Paine. Goodnight everybody," he gave Yuna one more kiss goodnight, turned, and walked up to the temple.

"You've got a good guy there," Paine remarked, "I don't know where you found him, but any guy who can put up with Rikku like that can't be too bad."

"I know," Yuna smiled with adoration as she watched him walk away.

"Come on, Yunie," Rikku jumped up and put an arm around her cousin's shoulders, back to perky normal, "Let's get to bed. I'm exhausted."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Well, that's it for Ch. 1. Hope you like. R&R if you want. I love constructive criticism. It helps me grow as a writer. -_^ I'm just glad you got this far. Thanks for reading and all that good stuff. Umm… well, that's all I got for now. ROCK ON!

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~   (evilrockchick@hotmail.com)


	2. A Warm Place

_The End, With You_

Here we go again… think you can take another chapter? There's a shocker! O.O!!

A/N – All the names of the chapters and story are named after really good songs. I'll credit the bands at the end of the story so don't send the cops after me just yet. ((^-^ *nervous laugh*)) The characters and places are all Squaresoft/SquareEnix property.  I don't own 'em… I admit it… maybe… 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 2                            _A__ Warm Place_

Yuna's dreams that night were anything but peaceful. They were filled with Tidus' fading form and Yuna's own tears. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she forced herself awake. Her pillow was wet and she had thrown her covers off in her fitful sleep. She had to go see him, to make sure he was still there.

She got out of bed and slipped on her boots, leaving the rest of her accessories where they were. She made her way outside and up to the temple. It was a little chilly but she new soon she'd be in a warm place.

She opened the temple doors and was greeted by a welcoming glow. This place had always been a comforting solace for her during her childhood, even now though it had been a while since she'd had a chance to come here. She made her way to the back of the temple and found the room Tidus was supposed to be staying in. She opened the door slowly so she wouldn't wake him. She opened it up just wide enough to peek in and see the bed.

**Tidus was gone!**

Yuna burst into the room and looked around frantically. She threw blankets and pillows around, searching under everything possible. She scoured the entire temple but found no trace of him. She made her way to Wakka's hut, tears streaming down her face.

"He's gone!" she burst into the hut.

"Huh?" Wakka asked, sleepily.

She went over to him and shook him until he was fully awake, "He's gone. I went to see Tidus and he's gone!"

By now Lulu and Wakka were both rubbing their eyes and sitting up groggily.

"Yuna, I'm sure he's fine. Don't jump to conclusions," Lulu went to Yuna and embraced her.

Yuna buried her face in Lulu's shoulder, "But… it's not fair. He's gone, I know it. They took him from me."

"Yuna, it'll be okay, ya?" Wakka tried to comfort her, "I'll go look for him, I'm sure he's around somewhere. You stay here and I'll be back soon, ya?"

"Thank you, Wakka," Lulu said, still holding the distraught Yuna, "I'll watch over her. Can you get Paine and Rikku on your way? I think we need some girl time."

"No problem, Lu," he gave a half-hearted smile and left.

Yuna broke from Lulu and collapsed onto the bed, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, YUNIE!" Rikku barged into the hut and fell onto Yuna, giving her a great big bear hug.

Paine yanked her off, "Not now. She needs quiet."

"I'm sorry…" Rikku whispered and sat gently on the bed. She stroked Yuna's hair soothingly, "He'll come back Yunie. He probably just went for a walk."

"In the dark?" Yuna asked angrily and Rikku recoiled, "Oh… I'm sorry Rikku. I'm just so scared."

Yuna sat up again in an attempt to compose herself, but it didn't work. She fell into tears again and Rikku held her, rocking her back and forth slowly, ignoring the tears soaking her shoulder. Lulu sat on the other side and hugged Yuna too. Paine went behind Yuna and rubbed her back. They all sat there silently and sadly, waiting… waiting…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Meanwhile…_

Wakka made his way down to the beach, the last place left to look. As soon as he stepped onto the sand he realized, he should have look here earlier. He smelled the salty air and knew this was where he'd find Tidus. And that it was…

He was swimming out in the deep part of the ocean and it took much yelling for Wakka to get his attention. He trudged up to him with a goofy smile.

"Hey, Wakka. What're you doing up so early?"

"Lookin' for you, ya?" Wakka replied with a hint of anger, "Where you been?"

"Just out here swimming around. What's up?"

"You aught to be ashamed o' yourself, ya? I been lookin' all over for you. Let's get goin' pretty boy," Wakka began dragging Tidus toward the village by his collar.

"Ow! Hey! Wakka, what's with you?" Tidus demanded.

"You scared Yuna to death, ya? She went to look for you early this mornin' and you were gone. She came bustin' into my hut cryin' her eyes out screamin' that you were gone, so I had to get up outta my nice bed and look for you, ya? What's goin' on in your head? You know you can't just be goin' out like that without tellin' anybody."

"Yuna? Why was she looking for me?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know, but she sure was stressed out," Wakka replied.

"She was crying? A lot?"

"Ya, I told you, buddy. She cares a lot about you. She's scared to lose you, ya? That wasn't a very smart thing to do just to leave like that," Wakka had let go of him.

"I gotta go see her," Tidus said with a worried tone.

"You better watch out. She'll probably be mad, ya?" Wakka commented.

"I just gotta make sure she's okay," Tidus said and with that he ran to the village.

 ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna was still engulfed in tears when Tidus arrived. He was hesitant to enter when he heard her sobbing, but soon he lifted the flap of the hut and entered, bracing himself to be yelled at.

She looked up, barely able to make out Tidus' form through her tears. He was back! He hadn't disappeared after all! She jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. She wept into his neck, this time tears of joy.

"Where did you go?" she managed through her sobs.

"I just went for a swim… to think about things. I didn't mean to scare you, Yuna. I didn't know you would come to see me. I was just about to head back when Wakka came," Tidus explained.

"Ya, I found him out there swimmin' in the deep. Boy came trudgin' up to me like everything was hunky-dory," Wakka tousled Tidus' hair.

Lulu stood, followed by Paine and Rikku. She walked over to Wakka, "Let's go, Wakka. They need to be alone, I think. Yuna, don't be too hard on him. I don't think he meant to cause such a scene."

With that the four left, leaving Yuna clinging to Tidus, not wanting to let go.

"Yuna," Tidus started, "will you be okay?"

"Yea," she managed a slight laugh, "just… don't _ever do that again, okay?"_

"I won't," he replied, still serious in his tone, "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, wiping tears off of her face, "Don't be. It's alright. I overreacted, that's all. I'm the one who should be sorry."

He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "You don't ever have to be sorry about anything, Yuna."

She smiled up at him. _This is too much. How can he be so wonderful and understanding? Do I really deserve him…? Of course I do… look at the things I've done… You're doing it again, Yuna. Stop being selfish… but… I have a right…_

"Yuna, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I never got to say it back then…" Tidus began, "Yuna… I love you, too."

Yuna was speechless. She had never forgotten speaking those words to him, what had seemed like ages ago, but… she didn't even know he'd heard her. Tears of joy were forming in her eyes again. This was all too much.

She threw her arms around his neck again and kissed him passionately. He was caught off guard and fell back against the side of the hut. Yuna was so into it until… was that giggling she heard?

"Come on! I told you, stop!" came the unmistakable voice of Paine.

"But, it's so sweeeeeet!" and Rikku.

"I don't care. Get away from there."

"Oh… you're no fun…"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ok… I think I'm gonna end it there… I know, not a very good ending, but bear with me. I bet you saw that "shocker" coming, right? Well… in later chapters I'm going to be expanding on Yuna's inner struggles and her self-doubt about Tidus. He really is too good to be true… I guess that's why he's just a video game character… ((or is he ^-^))… Oh, he is… I know… cuz no guy in the world exists that is that… magnificent, for lack of a better word.

Anyway… tell me what ya think so far and I'll love you forever… or leave you the hell alone, which ever is your preference. ROCK ON!

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~(evilrockchick@hotmail.com)


	3. I'm Still Here

_The End, With You_

Here we are again… are you getting sick of me yet? ((^-^ *nervous laugh*)) I sure hope not, cuz I'm not even close to finished. O.o… Well… here we go again…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 3                            _I'm Still Here_

Yuna and Tidus had gone back to the temple to sleep through what remained of night. They curled up together on Tidus' makeshift bed, which was actually just a bunch of blankets and pillows piled up on the floor. Yuna found it comforting and she felt safest in this place, in Tidus' arms. She had soon drifted to sleep, just to be greeted by more unsettling dreams.

She was shaken awake at daybreak by Tidus. She had been tossing and turning, calling out Tidus' name.

"Yuna," he stroked her hair, "Yuna, I'm here. Everything's fine. It's okay."

His comforting words pulled her from her nightmare. She blinked a few times, and then looked into his azure eyes, which were filled with worry.

"What was it?" he inquired.

"Nothing… I'm fine now. Don't worry about it," she assured, reluctant to tell the details, hoping to forget, "We should be getting up. It's probably already the afternoon."

Tidus nodded and they got up and made their way down to the village, greeted by Rikku and Paine.

"Hey, sleepyheads," Rikku giggled, "We're outta here." She clamped onto Paine's arm and jumped up and down.

"Let go," Paine nudged Rikku off.

"Where're you headed?" Tidus asked.

"To visit Gippal," Rikku grinned again.

"And?" Paine gave a questioning look towards Rikku that said 'I know why you said that.'

"And Baralai, and Nooj," the Al Bhed girl added quickly, with a nervous laugh, "Paine wanted to… catch up. Yea… Heh heh."

Paine walked over to Yuna and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "She wants to see Gippal, she told me last night."

Yuna giggled and whispered back, "I know."

"Ooh! I can hear you and it's not true! I can't stand that blonde-headed twerp!" Rikku muttered.

"Funny, that description sounds awfully familiar," Paine smirked.

"Like I don't know who _you like," Rikku teased._

Paine shot her a 'don't go there' glance and said, "No, you don't, because I don't _like_ anyone."

"I bet I can guess," Rikku taunted.

"Rikku…" Paine warned.

The Al Bhed girl put on her best pout, "Oui pek sayhea," she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Yuna, do you want to come along?" Paine offered.

"I don't know," she turned to Tidus, "What do you think?"

"We can if you want, but I was hoping we could spend the day on the beach, reminiscing. You still haven't told me _everything," he smiled._

"I'd like that," she turned back to Paine, "Sorry girls, maybe next time."

"Oh, Yunie," Rikku's mood dropped.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Yuna implored.

The swirled eyes looked at Paine with guilt, "You tell her."

"We might not be coming back to Besaid," Paine explained, "At least, not for a while."

"Why not?" Yuna asked, sadly.

"Well, this is a great place and all, Yunie, but it's just so… oh, I don't want to say it…" Rikku pouted again.

"I'm sorry, Yuna, but it's boring here. We won't make you go to Luca with us, but we'd like it if you'd come on board the Celsius with us again," Paine suggested.

"Yea, Yunie. We'll go to Luca and come back and pick you and Tidus up," Rikku perked up.

"I don't know. I was hoping to just settle down for a while," Yuna frowned thoughtfully.

"What's the fun in that?" the distressed Al Bhed girl asked, "This can't be the end of the Gullwings. You're only nineteen, Yunie. What's the fun in settling down now? Let's go have another adventure!"

"Don't pressure her, Rikku," Paine chastised.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't imagine leaving poor Yunie here all alone," tears welled in the swirly green eyes.

"I won't be alone," Yuna took Tidus' hand.

A single tear fell from Rikku's eye, giving Yuna a pang of guilt in the middle of her stomach.

"Well," Rikku sniffed, "will you at least think about it?"

"Sure, Rikku," Yuna smiled, trying to comfort her cousin. She knew she probably wouldn't go, but she could at least keep her word and think on it.

"Good," Paine said plainly, "Come on, Rikku. Let's get going. We'll see you tomorrow, Yuna."

"Bye Yunie," Rikku hugged her cousin and waved bye to the two lovers, "see you guys soon."

They had soon departed and Yuna and Tidus were preparing for a day of basking in the sun, on the beautiful beach of Besaid. Yuna had just finished getting ready, when Tidus came up to her hut.

"You can head on down to the beach if you want. I have to talk to Wakka for a minute, but I won't be too long," he said with a warm smile.

"Alright, I'll see you there," she smiled back and he ran off.

She couldn't help but giggle, but at the same time, she wondered, what could he be talking to Wakka about? She started off on her way to the beach with that and her still present worries from the previous night in her head. She was crossing the first waterfall bridge when she heard someone call her name. It sounded as if the voice was coming from all around her and it sounded vaguely familiar. It was too juvenile to be Tidus, but it couldn't be Rikku… the voice was male. _Could it be one of the children from the village?_ she wondered. 

She turned back to look behind her, when, in the waterfall, she spotted a blurry figure floating. It came closer to her, out of the falls and called her name once more. It was the hooded fayth, the boy who'd come to her many times asking for help with much thanks.

"Yuna," it said again, hovering now, over the railing of the bridge.

"Yes?" she responded, a bit concerned.

"He still isn't real, Yuna. Not yet," the fayth began.

"I supposed as much," Yuna hung her head sadly, "Does he have to go?"

"No, not yet," he continued, "but he will, unless—"

Yuna cut him off, "_Unless?"_

"Yes, unless you can do one more thing for us," the fayth continued.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"There is a hidden cave in the crevice at Mushroom Rock Road. In the cave you will find what is known as the Jewel of the Fayth. It is the key to reviving Macalania Woods and keeping him here, with you," the fayth went on, "But Yuna, before you jump to the task, be wary of one thing. The powers of the Jewel are not completely known. Do not let your fears overtake you. You have seven days to bring the Jewel to Macalania Woods, to the spring. If you fail in your task, Tidus will disappear. Be careful, Yuna. Do not tell anyone of your task, for the Jewel is a very powerful thing."

"But…" Yuna was about to speak, when the fayth disappeared.

She made her way down to the beach quickly, contemplating the words she just heard. She sat on the beach the whole day, quietly, while Tidus swam, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He had tried to ask, but she had simply shrugged him off. In his mind, it was his fault for not coming with her to the beach. He shouldn't have stopped to talk to Wakka. But how else could he have arranged to have it made?

Yuna gripped the ground in anticipation and let the smooth sand run through her fingers. She felt bad for being so secretive with Tidus, but she heeded the words of the fayth. She wouldn't tell anyone. She'd convince them to visit the Youth League at Mushroom Rock and while no one was paying attention she'd sneak off by herself.

_Can I do it in seven days? she wondered, __of course I can. They won't take him from me. This time it will be forever. I'll never have to see him fade again._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

What is Tidus getting made? ^-^ You'll just have to wait and see. Will Yuna really be able to do it? What will go wrong? You know something will… All will be revealed… later. ROCK ON!

A/N – Al Bhed translation - "Oui pek sayhea" - "You big meanie"

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~(evilrockchick@hotmail.com)


	4. Change

_The End, With You_

I'm back… ^-^ I hope this isn't getting too pointless. I mean seriously, is this even good? I'd really like to hear from you peoples. 

And… Is it weird that it took me so long to realize that Yuna and Brother are cousins? I mean, I didn't ever think about it cuz he's suppose to be in love with her and… yea… that's all I have on that.

Also, am I the only one that thinks Rikku and Gippal don't make that great of a couple? They're cute together, but he seems a little too laid back for her. I dunno… just my opinion. Don't flame me for it. ((^-^ *nervous laugh*)) I'm prolly gonna have a GippalXRikku thing anyway, *maybe*… so… yea…

_Anyway_… here we go again…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 4                            _Change_

It was getting late, but Tidus and Yuna were still hanging around the beach. He was swimming in the deep, wondering what he could do to make it up to Yuna, and she sat in the sand thinking up her plan of action. She felt horrible for ignoring him so much all day, so she got up and waded into the water. He spotted her and swam over.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He caressed her face and she noticed he had removed his gloves. His hands were so soft and gentle and Yuna felt a longing for him to touch her in other ways. He pushed some stray hairs away from her face.

"Yuna," he began, "I told you… you never have to be sorry. It's my fault anyway. I should have walked with you to the beach."

_So, he thinks it's his fault, she realized, smiling with adoration._

"No, it's not your fault. I _needed to walk alone. It gave me time to think about things. I… I want to go back on board the Celsius."_

Tidus smiled, relieved that she wasn't mad at him, "So that's what the sitting alone all day was about."

"Yea," she lied, wading a little deeper, turning her back to him so he couldn't see her frown. She was so tired of being sad. She desperately needed to lighten the mood.

She turned to face him and gave a sly smirk. He smiled too, wondering what she was up to. Suddenly, she pounced on him, making him fall back into the water. They splashed around playfully for a while, till they had worked their way to the shore, exhausted.

The stars were shining now and the moon cast a radiant glow on Yuna's face as she lay in Tidus' arms. They were still laughing from their game when Yuna sat up and gave Tidus a tender kiss.

He smiled, "You really have changed."

"Not really," Yuna replied thoughtfully, "Not as much as people think."

"What do you mean," he asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, life as a summoner was different. I and those like me were expected to pray and be calm and serene all the time. But… that day, two years ago, when I lost my faith," she cast a timid glance toward him and smiled sadly, "and the thing that meant the most to me… I guess that was the first step," she paused.

"To what?" he asked, urging her on.

"To… breaking out of my shell," she continued.

"And, the next step?" he wondered.

"That's where you came in," she grinned.

"Me?"

"Well, who I thought was you…" she trailed off and he waited patiently for her to continue, "Kimahri found a sphere on Mt. Gagazet that had a man that looked exactly like you in it. Rikku brought it to me and that's what provoked me to join the Gullwings. Being around Rikku and Paine and not having to worry about my obligations as a summoner made me more comfortable with who I am. I didn't have to be 'Summoner' or 'High Summoner' Yuna or even 'Lady Yuna'. I could just be… Yuna."

"As long as you stay Yuna, I'm fine with whatever you want to be," he said reassuringly.

Again, her mind got the best of her and more arguing thoughts flew into her head.

_You don't deserve him, no one deserves him. He's too good to be true and you won't be able to save him in time... Of course I will. I've done so many other amazing things, why should this be any different...? Because you aren't good enough for him. You're still a little girl. He deserves a woman… But, I am__ a woman… Are you kidding? A woman can hold back her tears, but you…_

The thoughts raced through her mind and all the time she was mentally screaming, _STOP IT, YUNA!!_

She shivered suddenly and Tidus noticed the movement with much concern, "Are you cold?"

She nodded, "Yea, we should go."

They stood, but Yuna was suddenly caught off guard by a rush of dizziness. He caught her as she fell forward and held her there a while.

"Do you need me to carry you?" he offered.

"No, I think I'm alright," she collected herself and tried a few more steps, just to be thrown off balance again. Then, the strangest feeling came over her. She could _feel_ the blood coursing through her veins. She was overcome by exhaustion. She leaned into him and shut her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Maybe I do need to be carried after all," she said, breathlessly.

He picked her up 'Knight in Shining Armor' style, and carried her back to the village. She clung to him, arms around his neck, face buried in his shirt. He arrived at her hut and she went in, telling him to wait outside. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went back out to him.

"I… I'd like to stay with you tonight… if you don't mind," she suggested, taking his hand.

"Alright," he agreed, smiling inwardly and picking her up again to carry her into the temple. When they arrived in his room he laid her down gently on the make-shift bed. The comfortableness of the bedding and the warmth of the room made her even more tired and she was lulled to sleep as Tidus lay beside her, stroking her hair and humming the Hymn of the Fayth quietly.

It was a tune she hadn't heard in so long and she liked the way he hummed it. She smiled and slid closer to him, burying her face in his chest. He put one protective arm around her waist and hummed into her ear. They fell asleep, locked in that sweet embrace.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

I know! It was short! I'm sorry, but it was more like a building up anyway. The next chapters should be more interesting. Sorry there's so much fluff… is that good or bad… it seems a little overly fluffy to me… but, what do I know? See you next time, I hope. ^-^

Thnx to the peoples who have R&R so far. It keeps a smile on my face and my fingers typing on the keyboard.

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	5. Burden In My Hand

_The End, With You_

I'm back again. Happy happy Joy joy, I got reviews. ^-^ WooHoo! They make me really happy, in case you couldn't tell. Thnx reviewer people!! I was sick the past two days and out of school so I was able to get to writing some. There's fluff! ^-^ ((Okay… I admit… I love the fluff too.)) Anyway… I don't really have anything else to say right now so, um… well… here we go.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 5                            _Burden In My Hand_

Yuna woke up the next morning wrapped in Tidus' arms. She lay there for some time relishing in the glow of the warm temple room and the serenity of Tidus' sleeping face. She stroked his cheek gently, as he had done to her so many times before. Memories of the previous day returned to her and she realized one very odd thing… even though the day had been rather traumatic, her dreams that night had been pleasant.

She had dreamt of Tidus and herself. They were lying in a field surrounded by pink and purple and blue flowers. The wind was blowing lightly as Tidus kissed her on the lips, cheeks, and neck. Oh, how she wanted to stay in this place forever. It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, something in her subconscious wouldn't let her.

She had been recalling her dream and hadn't realized that Tidus had woken up and was now gazing at her with the same intensity she realized she'd had in staring at him. He noticed her realization that she'd been staring and a goofy smile spread across his face. She couldn't help but laugh. 

He touched her face lightly and his hand traveled down to her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. His hand explored further and grazed her arm tenderly. More shivers. Then, to her smooth, warm side he went.

That's when he attacked, tickling her mercilessly. She convulsed with giggles. She'd always had extra-sensitive sides and it pained her when people tickled her, because she had a hard time breathing. But with Tidus it was different. She enjoyed being tickled by him. It was fun and exciting and he was so gentle, even then. It just made her happy to be so comfortable with another human being. He stopped suddenly, still holding her sides. He stared at her with a smile and leaned in to kiss her.

She retaliated then, attacking him as mercilessly as he had her. He pulled away easily and pounced on her, holding her arms down above her head with one hand and tickling her with the other. She squealed and giggled as she thrashed about unsuccessfully, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Okay, I give! Uncle!" Yuna gasped in between giggles.

He released her hands and rolled off of her, onto his back. They turned their heads to face each other, both out of breath. They just stared at each other. There was no need for words. They _felt each other, knew what the other was thinking. This was truly perfection. Yuna was more aware of it at that moment in time than she ever was or ever would be. She could never let this end… ever._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Meanwhile…_

Rikku stepped out of the airship in a huff, her arms crossed across her chest, pouting fiercely.

"I can't believe that jerk!" she exclaimed for the hundredth time in the past two days.

"I get it already. You hate him, big deal," Paine exited behind her, sighing in exasperation. Oh, how tired she was of hearing about it.

"I mean," Rikku began explaining _again, "I tell him I __might have a crush on him—"_

"And he laughs right in your face," Paine stated in monotone. She'd heard the complaint so many times in the past two days that she could state it word-for-word.

"It's just," Rikku tried to continue, but was promptly cut off by the ruby-eyed warrior.

"He actually had the nerve to laugh right in your face and say that crushes were for little girls. 'Sorry,' he said, 'but I just don't feel the same way. But don't feel bad. You're Cid's girl. You'll get over it soon enough,'" Paine raised her eyebrows, questioningly, "Right?"

Rikku raised her eyebrows in the same manner, "Close enough."

They had reached the village and headed to Yuna's hut, where she was nowhere to be found. Rikku, of course, knew exactly where to look. She skipped up to the temple, forgetting momentarily, her earlier falling out with Gippal, happy just to be able to see her cousin again.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The two were still staring intently at each other when Yuna got the urge to lean over and kiss him. She lay on top of him and kissed him all over his face and neck, recreating the feeling she'd had in the dream. He stroked her back gently and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered her name into her ear. His breath on her skin made her tremble with anticipation. 

She heard light footsteps outside the door, but ignored them and went on kissing Tidus. The door flew open then and in skipped Rikku.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku gasped.

"Uh… are we interrupting anything?" Paine asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Yuna promptly rolled off him and hid her face in her hands, embarrassed, "Oh, no…"

Rikku crouched next to Yuna, "Hey, it's okay. We won't tell," Rikku grinned.

"Who is there to tell anyway?" Paine asked dryly.

Tidus just sat up and laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Yuna turned to him accusingly, stifling a giggle.

"Nothing," he grinned widely.

"Yea, sure," Rikku giggled and pushed him over, "So, Yunie, are you coming with us?"

"Well, I thought about it and…" Yuna paused.

"And??" Rikku asked anxiously.

"And I've decided to come with you."

"Goody!" the Al Bhed girl hopped up and down with excitement, "Oh, Yunie, it's gonna be so much fun. Let's go!"

"Calm down," Paine placed a sturdy hand on Rikku's head to keep her down.

"Oo! Get off," Rikku swatted unsuccessfully at Paine's hand, send Yuna and Tidus into surges of laughter.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The four made their way down to the village. Tidus had to stop at Wakka's to talk to him again and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine made their way to Yuna's hut, which had been fixed the previous day. Paine and Rikku waited outside while Yuna got dressed.

"What do you think he's up to?" Rikku asked as she hopped up and down impatiently, casting a curious look towards Wakka's hut.

"I don't know, and I'm sure it's none of our business," Paine crossed her arms and leaned against the hut.

"Oh, but couldn't we just take a peek?" she clapped her hands anxiously.

"Do what you want, I'm staying here," Paine closed her eyes pensively, "You know, you should really stop being so nosey. It's no surprise Gippal thinks you're…" she opened one eye to see if Rikku was listening. To no surprise Rikku had already made her way to Wakka's hut and was peeking in.

"Immature…" Paine finished and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

She watched the young blonde with little interest as she laid her ear to the hut and listened. But then, Paine saw the swirly green eyes widen and Rikku raised her hands to her mouth to stifle a squeal. This sparked a bit of interest in Paine. She tried not to show it as she strolled casually up to Rikku, who met her half way.

"What?" Paine enquired.

Rikku stopped jumping up and down for a moment and put on her innocent face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rikku," Paine said, threateningly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you like," Rikku grinned goofily.

"Um, Rikku… do you remember those 'respect points' we talked about a while ago?" the warrior raised an intimidating eyebrow.

Rikku frowned, "Uh huh…"

"They're slowly, but surely, depleting right now."

"Oh, fine!" Rikku pouted, but promptly perked up, hopping up and down once again, "You'll never believe what he's getting made!"

"What who's getting made?" Yuna asked as she stepped out of her hut.

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and gave a nervous laugh, "Uh… nothing. I mean, did I say getting made? I meant, being made into. Yea, people make that Gippal out to be such a cool guy, but he's really just a big old jerk. Did I tell you what he said to me?" Rikku continued to explain her predicament as they made their way up to Wakka's hut.

"You leavin' us again, ya?" Wakka smiled sweetly down at Yuna, "We gonna miss you around here. We was hopin' you'd settle down for a while! You gonna run yourself to death one day."

"I'll be fine, Wakka," she assured him.

They all said their goodbyes and the four made their way to the Celsius. Yuna looked back at her home once more.

_Will I be able to come back here if I fail, she wondered, _or will it all be too much? Will I be able to live with myself… if he leaves again?__

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Alrighty then… That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Once again, thanks reviewer people! You rock! ^-^ See you next chapter, hopefully.

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	6. Sweet Pandemonium

__

The End, With You

Sorry this is so late in coming out. I had most of it typed then my fucking computer deleted it… one of those "This program had performed an illegal operation" things. So I lost it… and Al Bhed is not fun to type out more than once… but here it is… hopefully.

I'm gonna start this one off by going back a few steps to Tidus' conversation with Wakka about 'what he's getting made.' ^-^ Sorry, not an engagement ring, but don't worry… I think it's cooler by far. Hope you're liking this so far. I'm up for suggestions for what you people want to see. I can incorporate almost anything into stories. Thnx for the reviews! Enjoy…

A/N - There's a lot of Al Bhed in this chapter, so for your convenience the translations are located in the parentheses so you don't have to skip all the way to the bottom to figure out what's going on.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 6_Sweet Pandemonium_

"Hey bud!" Wakka greeted Tidus with a bear hug as he entered the hut.

"Hi," Tidus replied and glanced out the door to make sure the girls were out of hearing range, "I came to make sure you're sending Jassu out with the instructions."

"No, man. Jassu couldn't go, but I'll send Botta. He'll be headin' off to Luca as soon as I run the instructions over there," Wakka guaranteed him.

Tidus heard a rustling outside the tent, but shrugged it off as the wind, "Run it by me one more time and let me make sure you've got it all right."

"Okay, man. Two roses, one with blue and green petals and one with just blue petals, with two intertwined crystal stems," Wakka read straight from the paper in his hand.

"Make sure he knows I want emerald and sapphires that exactly match her eyes," Tidus paced back and forth, "It has to be _perfect_."

Wakka slapped him on the back, "Don't worry so much, ya? We gonna have to Blitz some, get you loosened up."

Tidus laughed and stopped pacing, "Sorry, big guy, I'm just nervous."

"I know what you're sayin' bud."

Just then the flap moved to one side and Yuna poked her smiling head in the hut. All of Tidus' worries vanished. She always seemed to make everything better, even if it was just one simple smile.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

__

Later…

"I think we should go to Djose Temple. I've got a few dozen eggs and a bone to pick with a certain Al Bhed jerk," Rikku grinned menacingly.

"We need to go to Bevelle," Paine stated, "I have some things I need to discuss with Baralai."

"_Things?_" Rikku asked suspiciously, "What kind of _things?_"

"That's none of your business now, is it?" Paine questioned with a daunting tone.

"Um… I'd like to go to Luca," Tidus interjected, "I really wanna see the sphere pool again, maybe play a few games."

"But we just came back from Luca," Rikku whined.

"Maybe we should visit the Youth League and see how Lucile and Elma are doing," Yuna offered.

"Well, that doesn't sound very exciting," Rikku stated flatly.

"I didn't suggest it because it was exciting. I suggested it because it would be polite," Yuna argued with a hint of hostility.

"Whoa, chill Yunie," the swirled eyes widened with surprise.

"I'm sorry. I just think it would be nice, after all they've done to help us," Yuna said, a bit more calmly.

"E ys cdemm lybdeyh uv drec creb!" Brother butted in.

((I am still captain of this ship!))

"Speak so we can all understand," Paine said through gritted teeth.

"I decided where we go," he continued, pointedly.

Yuna perked up. She was sure he's let her choose the destination.

"And I say… it is up to Rikku."

"Alright!" Rikku applauded herself, but saw Yuna frown, "but… it's alright Yunie, we have to cross Mushroom Rock on the way to Luca. We'll just take the long way."

"What about Bevelle?" Paine demanded.

"Can I wait?" Yuna asked patiently, "Please?"

Paine sighed, "I suppose…"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When they finally arrived at Djose it was getting dark. The plan was to spend the night in the airship, let Rikku have her fun with Gippal the next day, then be on their way to Youth League H.Q. Yuna woke the next morning facing Tidus, who was in the bed next to her.

_Five more days, _she thought, _only five more days._

Yuna sat up and stretched. She and Tidus had stayed up late the previous night talking and laughing about the past. Yuna had finally fallen asleep around four about and hour after Tidus. She'd lain there gazing at him, relishing in his perfection, much as she was now.

She finally got up and walked over to his bedside. She lay down beside him and placed his outstretched arm on her stomach. He pulled the other from under his head and wrapped it around her back, pulling closer to her, laying his head on her shoulder. She placed her head on his golden head and breathed in. They lay there, warm and comfortable. Just… together.

It took forever for Tidus to finally wake up, but when he did he stretched, yawned, scratched his chest, and just casually lay back down, wrapping Yuna up again.

"How did you get here?" he whispered into her neck.

"I'm not here," she smiled, "You're still dreaming. When you wake up I'll be gone."

"Then I never wanna wake up," he sighed.

"But if you wake up you'll be back in Zanarkand with all your buildings and fans and your huge Blitzball stadium. Back home," Yuna knitted her brows thoughtfully.

"No…" he said, "That's not my home. Zanarkand was never this warm and soft." He kissed her shoulder and she melted happily.

Then came, "Yunie!"

Yuna sighed exasperated, "Yes?"

Rikku ran up the steps and greeted them with and overly bright smile that said she was up to something.

"Hey, Yunie, wanna help?"

"Help?" Yuna asked, hesitantly.

"Mmm hmm. Gippal is scheduled to arrive at Djose in a couple of hours and I've got a surprise in store for him," her grin turned evil.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Fnyd dna vilg!?" Gippal exclaimed and ran over to his prized machina motorcycle. Rikku and Yuna had spent the majority of the past few hours "decorating" it while Paine watched on with rolling eyes and shaking head.

((What the fuck?!))

Rikku jumped from her hiding spot, laughing maniacally, "Dryd'c fryd oui kad, yccruma!"

((That's what you get, asshole!))

"Oui tet drec?" Gippal's jaw dropped.

((You did this?))

"Ruputo dinhc Rikku tufr yht kadc yfyo fedr ed!" Rikku put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

((Nobody turns Rikku down and gets away with it!))

"Fnyd? Drec ec ypuid dryd?" he looked shocked.

((What? This is about that?))

"Uv luinca ed ec."

((Of course it is.))

He stepped closer to her, "Oui aqbald sa du mega oui frah oui yld mega dryd?"

((You expect me to like you when you act like that?))

"E fuimth'd yld mega dryd ev oui ryth'd paah cilr y zang! Oui dnayd sa mega y meddma kenm! E buinat so raynd uid du oui! E ryt ahuikn luinyka du damm oui, yht oui lymm sa meddma kenm! Pid E's hud!" tears were falling rapidly from the swirled eyes, "E's hud, yht E uhmo fyhdat oui du caa dnyd vun uhla."

(((I wouldn't act like that if you hadn't been such a jerk! You treat me like a little girl! I poured my heart out to you, and you call me a little girl! But I'm not! -- I'm not, and I just wanted you to see that for once.))

"Rikku," Gippal said with mild confusion and mixed emotions, "Rikku… oui'na y cfaad kenm yht oui'na lida yc ramm. Yht… yc silr yc E ryda du ytsed ed, E'ja ryt vaymehkc vun oui… pid, Rikku…"

((Rikku -- Rikku… you're a really sweet girl and you're cute as hell. And… as much as I hate to admit it, I've had feelings for you… but, Rikku…))

She was shuffling her feet, staring down at the ground at the puddle of muddy tears that had fallen there. She didn't know what to say and she resisted the urge to run for the hills.

"Rikku," he continued finally, "Ed'c hud oui E fyhd…"

((Rikku -- It's not you I want…))

She looked up at him, with mild shock, "Fru?"

((Who?))

He cast his gaze downward hesitantly, "Ed'c… ed'c Paine. Yht ed'c paah dryd fyo vun yc muhk yc E'ja ghufh ran."

((It's… it's Paine. And it's been that way for as long as I've known her.))

Rikku's mouth stood agape. She couldn't believe the words that had just processed in her brain. Paine and Gippal? Surely he was joking…

Rikku shook her head, "Hu… hud ran. Hud uha uv so pacd vneahtc!"

((No… not her. Not one of my best friends!))

"Rikku, E's cunno," he took a step towards her and tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

((Rikku, I'm sorry))

She jerked away, still shaking her head slowly, starring, mouth agape, eyes wide. She began backing up towards the bridge, tears brimming in her eyes. He wished he hadn't said it, but… she had to know. He reached out to comfort her again but she turned around and ran off. Yuna and Paine then stepped out from where they'd been hiding. Gippal looked at them with a mix of astonishment, bewilderment, and sadness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We… we helped her do… that," Yuna pointed to the bike.

"Gippal," Paine crossed her arms and cast her gaze to the ground, "We need to talk."

"I'll go take care of Rikku. We'll be on the airship," Yuna said and ran off in the direction of the Al Bhed girl.

"Paine, I…" Gippal faltered, "I didn't know you were listening or I wouldn't have said that."

"And what would you have said differently?" she inquired, "If I hadn't heard she would have told me anyway, you know that. So you must have thought she had to know."

"You're right," he admitted, "Maybe that was why I told her… so I wouldn't have to tell you myself, you know?"

"Yes," she looked up at him, "but you know I can't return those feelings. Even if I wanted to, Rikku is a good friend. Annoying at times, but a good friend and I just can't do that to her."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry. And tell Rikku that too."

Paine nodded back and headed of toward the airship.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Rikku stomped down the path, away from Djose, away from Gippal, as far away from her humiliation as possible.

"DRYD VILG!!" she screamed.

((That fuck))

She just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere. She was overwhelmed with anger, or was that sadness? She didn't even have the presence of mind to tell the difference right now, though she was pretty sure it was anger. She needed to find some fiends and get her aggression out. She kicked at the rocks below her feet and stomped on every bug that crawled by, imagining them all as squirming little Gippals… until she realized how childish that was and stopped herself.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt like such a kid. Seventeen and still jumping around like a toddler. But, it was who she was. Why couldn't people just accept that and stop calling her immature?

She leaned against the rock wall and crossed her arms and feet, contemplating. She wanted to show them she wasn't little anymore, but… how? She was so angry she wanted to scream and throw things, but she just stood there calmly, thinking. That was mature, wasn't it?

It just wasn't fair. That realization hit her like a ton of bricks and all of a sudden her shoulders shook with sobs. She covered her face with her hands and sunk to her knees. Memories flooded back to her of the times she'd spent with Gippal, not so long ago. He didn't know Paine then, did he? When he had held her and joked with her, had he been thinking of someone else? No, he didn't know Paine then. But… did that mean he hadn't cared about her like he said he did?

Her head swam and she heard footsteps coming towards her. Yuna knelt beside her and placed a hand on the convulsing back. Rikku wished she could ebb the tears, but they just kept falling. Yuna put her arms around the distraught girl.

"Rikku, it'll be okay," Yuna assured, "Paine isn't going to do anything with Gippal. She won't."

Rikku continued to sniffle, but she had managed to subside the tears a bit. She wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"Let's go back to the airship for a while," Rikku suggested, "I need to rest before we go to Mushroom Rock."

Yuna nodded and helped Rikku up and the two girls made their way back to the airship.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ah, the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. As always, **Thank you so much** for the reviews! I am now taking suggestions, if you have any. They may help me develop the plot. So far, I know pretty much exactly what's gonna happen, but if I had some stuff to work in, it might make the story *longer*. ^-^ 

I love all my reviewers but I want to give a special thanks to Morhion, who's review really inspired me. Thanks so much!

Well, I'm out for now. I have to sleep some time I guess.

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	7. Slept So Long

__

The End, With You

Highya… here I am again with chapter 7. This story is coming along so nicely, do you think? All you reviewers are so nice to me. *big grin* Thanks for sticking with me. I can't wait for the end! It's gonna be good, I think. Did you like the rose description in the previous chapter? Just wondered if everyone thought that was good enough. Here we go again…

A/N - This chapter gets a little hot and heavy, but there's no lemon or anything, so don't freak… it's only fluff. ^-^ It's also gonna be kind of long, so Enjoy!!!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 7_Slept So Long_

When Yuna finally decided to wake Rikku from her nap it was getting dark. Yuna was anxious to leave and although exhausted, Rikku cooperated. Soon after, Paine, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus headed off.

By the time they arrived the sun had gone down and there was only a touch of color on the horizon. Lucile and Elma and the other Youth League members greeted them with warm and welcoming smiles.

"Ah, Lady Yuna," Lucile greeted her, "So nice to see you again. What can we do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. We just stopped by to thank you for all the help you've given us," Yuna shook Lucile's hand.

"Lady Yuna, it was and is our pleasure, believe me," Lucile ensured, "It is getting rather late. Please feel free to stay here with us if you wish."

"No, that's oka--" Rikku was cut off.

"We'd love to," Yuna said quickly, "Thank you, very much."

Rikku pulled Yuna aside momentarily, "Yunie, why not just go back to the airship?"

"I… I'd just like to stay here tonight. It's much too dark to go all the way back to the airship. You know fiends are always worse at night."

"Al… right…" Rikku said, confused.

Lucile showed them to their room. It had two rather large beds and a couch positioned against the wall in front of them.

"I am sorry, we have limited accommodations," Lucile apologized, "If one of you would like to stay with the soldiers, they have an extra bunk or two."

"It's alright," Tidus smiled assuredly.

"Alright. Sleep well everyone," Lucile exited.

"So, who gets what?" Rikku asked.

Paine laid down casually on one of the beds, "This is mine."

Rikku jumped on the other one, "Mine!"

Yuna looked from the couch to Tidus hesitantly, "You take it."

"Nonsense," he shook his head, "It's all yours. I'll sleep on the floor"

"Why don't you just share with me, Yunie?" Rikku proposed, "or I could sleep on the couch and the two of you could share this bed."

Rikku saw Paine raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's not like they haven't shared a bed before," Rikku pointed out.

Tidus was getting extremely uncomfortable now, "I'll… I'll just sleep on the couch."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna was up late waiting for everyone to go to sleep. Paine had drifted off rather early and Tidus was laying on the couch on his back with a hand tucked behind his head and the other draped across his exposed chest. He snored lightly.

_He always does that when he sleeps on his back,_ Yuna though, fondly.

Rikku was the only one still awake, tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. She turned over to face Yuna, whose back was turned to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yunie? You awake?" Rikku whispered.

"Yes…"

"Yunie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"What is it like to be in love?"

This question caught her be surprise and she immediately felt a lump in her throat, "Well… why do you ask?"

"I've just… never felt it before and… I wanted to know what it was like," the soft voice faltered.

Yuna searched intently for the right words, "It's… I can tell you that when you're with the person you love… you… you never want to let them go. You want to hold them and kiss them and let them do the same to you. When they're gone it feels like you're missing a piece of yourself, like there's a hole cut out of your heart. You cry tears of sorrow when they leave and tears of joy when they come back. Even if they only left for a few minutes. Thinking about them makes all the pain and worries go away… That doesn't do the feeling justice but… did it help to answer your question?"

The voice that came wavered with tears and it was barely more than a whisper, "Yea… thanks, Yunie."

"No problem, Rikku."

The other girl turned over again and Yuna felt the bed shake lightly. She knew Rikku was crying and she knew how she felt. She wanted to comfort her cousin, but now wasn't the time. She faked slumber until Rikku had finally dozed off.

Yuna stole into the night, making sure to equip her Charm Bangle so she wouldn't be attacked. She crept along the shadows of the road, silently. She jumped down into the crevice and searched carefully, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. It took a while to locate the cave.

She entered and traveled along the long corridors that were lit with glowing purple rocks shaped like mushrooms. She made sure to remember which way she'd gone. She got to the final chamber and there it was! It was a beautiful light green stone and it shone brighter than the mushrooms. Yuna took it and hid it in her bag, making her way back to headquarters.

When she got back Tidus was standing outside on the cliff looking up at the moon. He was surprised to see her.

"Where'd you go?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Just for a walk," she responded, going closer to him.

"At night, with all those fiends roaming around?" he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Yuna quickly changed the subject, "You know, I've always wanted to make love under the stars."

"Is that a suggestion?" he smirked.

"Maybe for the future," she put her arms around his neck and leaned her face up towards his, waiting for him to kiss her.

Instead he went to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Yuna."

She never knew words could be better than action and she desperately wanted to fulfill her fantasy, right here, right now, but she was tired and this could… no, should wait. So, she only smiled back up at him and replied, adding a kiss to the end of her words.

The moonlight radiated off her beautiful features giving her an eerie, surreal glow. She looked like an apparition that was too good to be true. He thought any moment she might disappear with the fog and then he wondered, was she thinking the same thing of him? He gazed down at her longingly.

_Kiss me! _Yuna thought at him and he seemed to get the message because he began lightly touching her forehead with his lips, traveling down to her brow, then her cheeks, and he kissed her once on the tip of her cute, crinkled nose, before he went to her lips.

He kissed her softly at first, but then with more passion. He ran his tongue along her soft lips. They tasted of cherry lip gloss, remnants of the little make-up she wore each day. He began to explore her mouth further when she broke the kiss.

"Just a second," she said with a mischievous grin, "Hold that thought."

She ran back to their room and he wondered what she was doing, trying to dismiss certain ideas that popped into his head. She came back out with a blanket, which she laid on the ground. She sat down and motioned with one finger for him to join her. He sat facing her and she leaned forward, continuing where they'd left off.

They were laying on the ground soon, Tidus on top of Yuna, kissing her face and neck and chest, where the opening in her shirt was. She ran her fingers through his hair and thought about how wonderful this feeling was, wondering if it was going too far.

He ran his bare hands along her hips and against her sides. His warm touch was too much for Yuna to handle as he slid under her shirt. She put a hand to his chest and pushed him away, gently.

"Stop… please," she entreated.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm not really ready, especially not here, where we could get caught," Yuna explained.

"Alright…"

"But," Yuna pushed him so he'd lay on his back, "we can stay like this for a while."

She laid on him, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. Oh, how she loved his hair, the feel of his skin on her lips, his hands running across her bare back, it was ecstasy… pure bliss. She just wanted this to last forever.

_But wait… if we stay like this forever I'll never be able to take the Jewel to Macalania… it's not like I'll get it there in time, anyway… of course I will, I've got plenty of time. Four more days tomorrow, _Yuna thought, _If I get up early enough._

Yuna stopped and stood abruptly, "We should get some sleep."

Tidus was confused, but stood up as well and pick the blanket up, "Alright."

They walked back into the room and exchanged another kiss before they headed off to their separate beds. To Tidus' surprise, Rikku had moved and was now snuggled into a tight ball on the couch. Yuna smiled over at the mumbling Rikku and then sent her gaze to Tidus, who raised his eyes questioningly. She nodded and he came to the opposite side of the bed. They laid down and wrapped their arms around each other. It didn't take Yuna long at all to fall into a sweet slumber.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna's plan didn't work out quite as well as she'd hoped. It was midday before she finally opened her eyes. Tidus sat on the bed looking down at her with a smile.

"You're really pretty… no, beautiful when you sleep," he said, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

She giggled and sat up, binding her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck, "What time is it?"

"About 2:30," he replied, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"What?!" she jumped up, "You're kidding! We need to get going. Where's Paine and Rikku?"

"They're with that 'Noog' guy," Tidus looked bewildered.

"Nooj… where's Nooj?" Yuna ran off, without waiting for a reply, leaving Tidus alone on the bed, confused to no end.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Alrighty… I believe I shall end this chapter there. They are getting longer, progressively. Woo… I'm getting to the point where I really love how this story is coming out. How about you?

*THANKS REVIEWER PPL*

Especially those who review every chap. Like SilverShadowPrincess, for instance. Your reviews really help to keep me typing. ROCK ON!!!

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	8. Divine

__

The End, With You

Wow! Chapter 8 already… I'm doing pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Okay… here we go again. Suffering from minor writer's block so I dunno exactly how this will turn out. I'm writing as I go along… just as it comes to me. Enjoy!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 8_Divine_

They finally arrived in Luca, not long after Yuna woke up. She'd taken a few minutes to chastise Rikku and Paine for leaving without waking her and then they had left. They entered Luca and Tidus made an excuse to leave the group, giving them a location to meet up at later. Yuna was reluctant to let him leave at first, but with much convincing on Rikku's part, he was soon let free and the girls went off to do some shopping, much to the disdain of Paine.

Tidus pulled the directions to the jeweler's out of his pocket that Wakka had written for him. They were pretty easy to follow all in all, as long as Tidus could make out the scrawled handwriting. He only got lost once.

When he came upon the jewelry shop he stood outside staring up at the sign for a while. He hoped deeply that she liked his gift. He'd spent forever trying to think of what would be perfect. It _was _their two year anniversary, after all, though he'd missed a huge chunk of it. Yuna deserved everything she wanted, and though the gift wouldn't be enough to show exactly how he felt about her, he knew she'd like it.

He finally went into the store and was greeted by a lovely young woman who smiled and asked politely how she could help.

"I'm here to pick up a custom made rose," Tidus told her.

"Ah, alright," she made her way behind a counter and picked up a list, fingers poised to flip the pages, "Now, could I just have your first name?"

"Tidus…"

"Ah, yes… here you are. Just a second, please," she smiled pleasantly and entered a door into the back room. A few minutes later she came back with the rose, wrapped in shining white silk. She carefully unwrapped it and showed it to him. He picked it up gently and looked at it, turning it over in his hands.

"It's beautiful. Tell whoever made it they did an excellent job. The colors match her eyes perfectly," he sat it back down on the silk and she wrapped it up.

"I am the one who made it, actually. Thank you very much. Your lover is a very lucky girl," she smiled and handed him the parcel.

"No… I'm the lucky one. Thank you so much," he smiled back and exited the store.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

They met up on the steps in the town square of Luca, Tidus beaming, the rose hidden in his pocket. Yuna walked up to him and he gave her a huge hug and kiss, which he didn't usually do in front of the other girls. Yuna was happily shocked.

"What's gotten into you?" she giggled as he released her.

"Nothing, I'm just in a really good mood," he hugged her again.

"Stop acting so happy. You're freakin' me out," Rikku jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

He laughed and mussed her hair, "So, where to now?"

"Well, it's getting kind of late, thanks to those two over there," Yuna sent Paine and Rikku and evil glare, trying not to giggle, "Maybe we should stay in that new hotel they just opened."

"Ooh! Yea! I heard they have _really _comfy rooms and they're cheap!" Rikku jumped up and down to emphasize her point.

"Well, you sure are feeling better," Paine smirked.

"That's because you're such a nice friend," Rikku bear-hugged Paine, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Get off me, and let's go…" Paine started towards the hotel, and the rest followed.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

They rented two separate rooms, the only two that were available. Paine and Rikku got dibs on the two bed room, in a mischievous scheme to give the two lovers as much alone time as possible. Rikku knew what Tidus was so happy about and she didn't want to ruin it for the two. She was still hurting badly from her falling out with Gippal, but was so glad that someone had love.

Yuna sat on the edge of the bed and removed her boots, looking around hesitantly. Tidus was in the shower. She was a bit uncomfortable, being here in this room with Tidus all alone. She wondered if he would try anything. Then she wondered… why shouldn't she let him?

_Don't be a slut, _a voice in her head told her, _Slut? I'm not. I probably won't even do anything… Probably? Ha. You know you want to… Yes, but that's not the point. Even if we do, it won't necessarily be wrong. I love him after all… You don't love him. If you did you wouldn't be lounging about so much when you could be headed to Macalania right now. You're not going to make it there in time… I will! I have three more days… that's plenty of time!… You're wrong. It won't be enough…_

"Hey, Yuna…" came Tidus' voice from the bathroom.

"Hmm?"

"Are there any towels out there?" he asked and she could _hear _him blushing.

She giggled, "No."

"Oh, come on. You didn't even have time to look before you answered!"

She got up and went and pulled out a drawer from one of the chests. She took out a towel and went to the bathroom door, opening it just enough to stick in her hand and throw him the towel.

"Hey!" he shouted as the towel landed on his head.

Yuna giggled and went back to where she'd been sitting on the couch. Soon after Tidus exited the bathroom, in only his boxers, drying his hair with the towel. Yuna tried not to stare as the water beaded and dripped off his exposed chest. He caught her gaze and smiled.

"Whatcha starin' at?" he asked playfully.

Yuna blushed and looked away, smiling, "Nothing."

Tidus grinned, tossing the towel into the bathroom, and picking up his shorts. He rifled through his pocket and pulled something out. Yuna looked on with great interest as he approached her with a white package. He handed it to her and she took it gently, just holding it for a while. He sat beside her on the bed, close enough to breathe her in.

"Are you gonna open it?" he asked eagerly.

Her fingers lightly traced the edge of the fabric as she pushed it aside. The other fell off itself, revealing the beautiful rose that lay beneath. The reflections of light danced on her face as she gazed down at it, amazed. She could hardly speak. The crystal petals of the left flower matched the beautiful azure color of Tidus' eyes, and the shorter one on the left bore both blue and green petals, matching her own eyes. The steams of both flowers were entwined together as if they were embracing each other. Yuna shivered and a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's… oh… it's so beautiful," she managed, and looked up at him, "Where did you… how did you… It must have cost a fortune."

"No. A friend of Wakka's made it as a favor. He helped them win a Blitzball tournament one year and the guy owed him one. Thank Wakka, don't thank me," Tidus smiled humbly.

"Don't thank you? Are you crazy?" she laid the flower gently down beside her and put one hand on Tidus' cheek, "I love you so much. Thank you. It's so beautiful and I absolutely love it." She put her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Yuna. I was hoping you'd like it," he stroked her hair.

"I love it. I feel like I should give you something, too," she ran her fingers along his spine.

"You don't have to get me anything."

"But… I can give you something," Yuna pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked, intrigued.

She put her cheek to his and whispered in his ear, "Me…"

That night they were together. Yuna gave herself to Tidus, completely. Her body, her soul, her love. It was the most amazing night of their lives. A night they would never forget…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna and Tidus lay wrapped in each others arms, both in peaceful sleep. On the floor sat Yuna's accessory bag, where the Jewel was still tucked safely. It glowed brilliantly as Yuna dreamed of things to come. She saw Tidus fading away and herself running toward him as the Jewel grew even brighter. It toppled out of her bag and onto the floor. It seemed to be growing bigger and bigger.

The girl searched her dark surroundings. She glanced the two figures on the bed. Her gazed lingered on the male, who looked so graceful in the moonlight leaking through the blinds. She stepped closer to the bed and touched his face. He shifted a little and she recoiled. She looked around once more and walked over to the door. She touched it and her hand passed through it. She exited the dark room, a plan forming in her mind.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ooh! Who's the girl? A ghost maybe? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter I guess. Hope you enjoyed this one. I had a fun time writing it at four to five o'clock in the morning. ^-^! I really like how it turned out. Well… I'm out! ROCK ON

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~

A/N - To the reviewer person that suggested that Tidus get back into Blitzball, I was going to try to incorporate it in this chapter somehow, but it just didn't work out how I wanted it to. I'm *so so soooo* sorry. L 


	9. Jaded

__

The End, With You

Ena here… again. Getting sick of me yet? ((^-^ *nervous laugh*)) Chapter 9 already. I'm rather proud of myself. Thank you for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews. I love them soooo much! And I love all you guys that are so nice to me! This is gonna be a good chapter, I can tell already. On the advice of that one reviewer, I'll try to give Paine and Rikku bigger parts from now on… we'll see how things turn out. **Happy Reading!**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 9_Jaded_

Yuna awoke rather early the next morning. She recalled the following night with a smile and gently worked herself from Tidus' arms. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked her accessory bag off the floor, searching for the Jewel. It wasn't there! She picked up her shorts and searched through the pockets. Not there either. She looked through the entire room, but it was nowhere to be found.

Tidus turned onto his back and began snoring lightly. There was a knock on the door and Yuna ran to get a robe. She threw it on and tied it quickly, going to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the frowning, teary face of Rikku.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, embracing her cousin.

"Paine… she…" Rikku tried to explain.

"What's wrong with Paine?" Yuna's eyes widened.

"No… not her. She got a letter from Bevelle. Baralai… he's…" the young girl collapsed in tears.

"Come on, Rikku. Let's go talk to Paine," Yuna began leading Rikku to the other room.

"No! She said she didn't want you to see her like this. She's really torn up."

"What happened to Baralai?" Yuna asked.

"He…" she sobbed, "One of the Youth League radicals… he's hurt."

Yuna gasped and ran to the other room, flinging the door open. Paine was sitting on the bed, tears soaking her face, holding the horrible letter she'd just received. She looked up at Yuna, distraught.

"He's… dying," she stated, plainly, trying to subside the tears.

Yuna went to her friend and put her arms around her. She'd never seen this side of Paine before. Baralai had been a good friend of hers, but, honestly, she never known Paine was capable of tears. Her heart was horribly hurt, but she stifled tears, as to not upset her friend anymore.

"Are you going to go see him?" Yuna asked.

"I… I don't know. It says in here that he doesn't want me to come because he doesn't want me to see him in that condition. But, I know Nooj and Gippal are going. They'd never listen to that shit."

"Damn it!" Rikku kicked the door frame, "Why does everything have to go to hell once things start to look up!?"

"Come here," Yuna motioned for Rikku to join them.

The three sat on the bed, looking sadly down at the tear stained letter, wondering what should be done.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Tidus got up, shivering. The door had been left open when Yuna rushed out. He'd heard most of the conversation, but decided not to interfere. He got up, closed the door, and got dressed. He walked out side, breathing in the fresh air, pondering what had happened. He wondered if it was serious and if they'd have to leave soon. He'd really been hoping they could stay to watch a Blitzball game, but if it was serious he was willing to leave right away. He looked down, over the balcony at the people passing by. A man walking his dog, a little girl running around aimlessly, an old woman making a purchase from one of the local vendors, a young woman…

A young woman, her hair gleaming in the sunlight. She seemed oddly familiar, yet Tidus couldn't place her. The woman from the jewelry shop, maybe? No, that woman had had jet black hair. This girl possessed lovely brown locks, though he couldn't make out any other details from so high up. He had an urge to go find her, see for himself who she really was.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna watched the door as Tidus walked by. She excused herself and stepped outside.

"Tidus?" she called.

He turned around and cocked his head to one side, smiling, "Yea?"

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to be pleasant.

"I'll be back in a minute," he walked up to her, kissing her on the forehead, then left abruptly.

Yuna walked back into the room, "Well, that was strange."

"What?" Paine asked, patting her face with a cool damp cloth in an unsuccessful attempt to make the red blotches go away. Tears were still falling randomly down her cheeks. How could such a wonderful man have something so horrible done to him? Damn Yevon, she though to herself, Damn Baralai. How could he let it happen?

"Nothing," Yuna lied, knowing very well that Paine didn't care about that at the moment, "So, have you made up your mind about Bevelle?"

"I don't want to leave for Bevelle until late. I don't want to get there until tomorrow, just so he doesn't see it coming. Does that make any sense?" Paine was struggling with words, something unusual for her.

"Of course it does," Rikku was still hugging the ruby eyed warrior. Paine hadn't attempted to get away once. This event had truly worried her, it was clear, and in that, everyone else was worried.

Paine broke down again, "What if he dies today? If he goes I want to be there with him, holding his hand, telling him everything will be fine!" she stood and grabbed a lamp, throwing it against the far wall. It shattered into a million horrible pieces. Shards of an angry soul.

"But damn it! It won't be fine! Why does it have to be this way?! Why couldn't it have been me? DAMN IT!" she punched the wall with great force, tearing a hole in it.

Rikku's eyes widened in fear. She'd never seen Paine this full of hurt and anger before. Yuna, too was scared, but went to Paine, taking her arm.

"It will be alright. You'll go be with him tomorrow and after that everything will be fine. He'll survive. All he needs is his friends… you and Gippal and Nooj."

"If you say so," Paine shook her head, "You're too perfect for your own good Yuna."

She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, "I'm not that perfect."

Paine was intrigued, and happy to get the predicament off her mind for a while, "No?"

"Tidus and I… last night, he gave me this beautiful rose made of jewels and crystals. It was beautiful and I had to pay him back. So… we…" she blushed.

"Yunie!" Rikku gasped, then began to giggle.

"It's not funny! It was just so special," Yuna brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Wow, I have to say I'm surprised. Perfect little Yuna gives it up before she gets married," Paine teased.

"I'm not little!" Yuna balled her fists at her sides stifling a giggle.

Paine and Rikku both doubled over with laughter, forgetting the horrible happenings for one sweet moment.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Tidus walked around the town searching for the girl. He'd been looking for what seemed like forever. Who was she? Why did he feel like he knew her? What was this strange longing he felt? He loved Yuna, so why did he feel so strongly towards this girl. Suddenly a hand was placed on his back. He jumped and shivers ran down body. He turned around and saw her.

"Looking for someone?" she asked, her voice like tinkling bells.

The girl wore a strapless silvery-white dress that stopped at her left knee and slanted down to her right calf. She looked exactly like Yuna except her hair was longer and gently wavy. Her eyes were a crisp wintergreen color. Tidus tried to stop himself from thinking she was beautiful, but as soon as she blinked those dazzling eyes he was overcome. He had to have her. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hi. I'm Jade."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Okiee dokiee! What do ya think? You nice people who review are so, well… *nice*! I love you guys. You're such a big help! ROCK ON!

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	10. Lady Death

__

The End, With You

Woo! Here I am again. Ena at your service! This took a few days longer to write cuz I'm having trouble developing the story as good as I want. We're getting closer and closer to the end of the story. There won't be many chapters after this. *tear* I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I'll probably cry a little when it's all finished. Of course, if enough of you want me to come back and write another fanfic, I'll see what I can do. Oh, I wanna share a poem of mine with you wonderful people… it reminds me of Jade, even though I wrote it a while ago… (This chapter is named after it, actually.)

****

Lady Death

__

She walks alone and no one cares,

With eyes of jade, she stops and stares.

Sings of sorrow, she sings of death,

Sings of fire on her breath

Takes no prisoners,

Leaves none with life,

Becomes the sheath for her own knife

See full moon and hear the howl…

Lady Death is on the prowl.

* * *

  


Ch. 10_Lady Death_

Today was going to be a long day, Yuna could tell as soon as she stepped out of the door to look for Tidus. He'd always been hard to find, and today would be no exception.

"Where do ya think he went?" Rikku inquired.

"Perhaps," Paine pondered, "he went off to buy another present so he could--"

Paine was cut off by a rough shove, "You finish that sentence and you'll no longer own your hair."

"What?" Paine asked as innocently as she could, "I was just gonna say, 'so he could show how much he loves you again.'"

Yuna narrowed her eyes, "Mmhmm… suuuure…"

They all burst into laughter and were almost rolling on the ground when Yuna's eyes caught a glimpse of unmistakable golden hair shining in the sun light. Her laughter ceased completely when she saw what he was doing.

He was sitting at an outdoor table at a café innocently enough, but sitting right across from him was a gorgeous young girl who looked strangely familiar. And… they were holding hands in the middle of the table. She leaned in towards him and he swept the hair out of her face gently.

Yuna felt her heart jump up to her throat then plummet down to the ground. It left a hole in her spirit and tears in her eyes. She'd thought it had hurt to be attacked by fiends… she'd thought it had hurt to see him go the first time… she'd thought it had hurt to think he'd disappear again. But to see him with another woman… She'd never known pain existed that was this excruciating. She dropped to her knees. Rikku and Paine rushed over to her.

"Yunie, what's wrong?" Rikku studied Yuna with worried eyes. All Yuna could do was stare at the horrible sight before her.

Paine realized what she was looking at and pointed, "Rikku…"

"Oh, no…" the swirled eyes went from Yuna with worry, to the event taking place with horror, "It can't be. Maybe it's just some guy that looks like him again. Or, maybe…"

"Don't…" Paine shook her head.

Yuna stood shakily. _I can't keep crying every time something happens with him,_she thought, _It's probably not even what it looks like._She waited for the arguing voice, the voice of fear, but it didn't come.

"I'll be right back," she said, "just… stay here. Please."

Rikku and Paine nodded and Yuna made her way over to Tidus and the young girl. She laid her hand lightly on the table and smiled down at Tidus.

"Hi," she said plainly.

"Oh, hi Yuna," he smiled back as if everything was just fine.

"Who's this?" Yuna raised an eyebrow and cocked her head towards the girl.

"Hi. I'm Jade," she stuck out her hand and Yuna blatantly ignored it. The girl responded with a bitter smile, which was returned by Yuna with just as much sourness.

"I just met her and she's wonderful Yuna. You'd really like her if you got to know her," Tidus nodded to emphasize his point.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," Yuna crossed her arms.

"Sure you would. I mean, Tidus gave me a chance and we hit it off just great. Didn't we sweetie?" Jade smiled with false love at Tidus, and Yuna caught a hint of treachery in her icy green eyes.

"No… trust me, I really wouldn't. But, I would like to speak to you privately for a moment if you don't mind… Jezebel… was it?" Yuna smirked.

"Jade…" the girl stated, anger rising in her voice. She rose from the table, "I'll be back in a minute sweetness."

The girl bent down and kissed Tidus, staring hard at Yuna the whole time. Jade then followed the angry girl over to a secluded area beside the café.

"I don't know who you are, but if you lay one more hand on him I swear to Yevon…" Yuna trailed off imagining all the horribly wonderful things she could do to this girl.

"Yevon? But, Yuna, you don't believe in Yevon," the girl said with a mocking smile, "And besides, you won't have to worry about your fear anymore. Now that I'm here I'll take care of Tidus. So, all your worries are gone."

"But you don't love him!" Yuna shouted.

"Oh, but I do…" the girl had a look of mild fear and resentment, "I love him more than you ever did! You poked around in Luca and Mushroom Rock and Yevon knows where else, when you could have been in Macalania saving him!"

Yuna gasped, "How did you know all that?"

"I told you, doll," the girl put a hand on Yuna's cheek, "No more worries…"

With that the girl walked back in Tidus' direction. Yuna watched as he stood up to great her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a long, smooth kiss. But, the girl had been right, there were no more worries in her. She felt no more fear. The only feeling she had was that she must get Tidus back… no matter what.

* * *

  
__

Later that night…

Yuna walked along the bridges of Luca. She visited the various ports, pondering possible plans. They were scheduled to leave in a few hours and she still hadn't managed to think up a plan. She no longer felt worry, now it welled up inside her as anger and frustration. She wanted to break the many crates that lined the ports by hand. She wanted to throw lamps against the walls, like Paine had earlier that day. She badly wanted to strangle that Jade girl. **Badly...**All these violent thoughts were racing through her head when out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed a familiar figure, appearing out of the dark.

"Yuna, the worst has happened. We were afraid it would come to this. You let down your guard, just for a while and it overtook you. In the worst way possible… through your dreams," the fayth gazed at Yuna from under its dark hood.

"What do I do? How can I undo it? Please, tell me the way!" Yuna pleaded.

"You cannot just _undo_things. They must run their coarse, and in time, she will vanish and the Jewel will be yours again."

"But, time is exactly what I don't have!" Yuna cried, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Then, you must conquer your fear, without letting your anger conquer you," the fayth stated, simply, and began to fade.

"No! Tell me how! Please, I don't know!" Yuna dropped to her knees.

"Look to your friends. They will guide you down the right path," with that he vanished.

"Damn it!" Yuna pounded a fist into the ground. Rikku was right. The second things were alright, something came up to make everything horrible again. Not just bad… horrible.

* * *

  


Yuna burst into the hotel room like a raging bull. There was fire and passion in her eyes. She looked from Paine to Rikku and back again.

"This girl is going down," she growled.

"Yea!" Rikku hopped up and down, cheering Yuna on.

"How do you propose we do it?" Paine asked.

"Not us… me," the blue and green eyes glinted with bitterness.

"Wow, Yunie, you're like… rabid," Rikku giggled.

"Just… help me think of a plan," Yuna paced back and forth.

The girls thought for a while in silence. Paine pondered different torture methods, Rikku contemplated the girls inner being, and Yuna thought about how much she wanted to kill them both. _Damn Tidus, _she thought, _how could he let himself fall into that trap?_All of a sudden Rikku broke the silence…

"Well, the only thing I can tell you, Yunie, is that girls like that never have much heart. They're weak when it comes to feeling anything but want for what they don't have," Rikku scratched her chin.

"She's got a point," Paine acknowledged, "Though, I can't tell you what her weakness physically would be. She looks like you, so she might fight like you to. But, she is more girly, so there's not really a solid way to figure it out."

Yuna perked up, "I've got a plan! Thank you so much!" She hugged them both and ran out to find… _them…_

* * *

  


They were walking around the Blitzball stadium and Tidus was describing his days as a Blitzer with much enthusiasm. Jade's eyes would light up with faux laughter every time he described a winning goal he made. Yuna entered and glanced the two standing together under the glowing blue sphere in a passionate embrace. She felt her cheeks get hot and her fists clenched until her nails cut into the flesh and her knuckles turned radiantly white.

"Jade!" she yelled across to them.

Jade turned her head over her shoulder and smiled mockingly at Yuna, "What is it, hun?"

"I need to speak with you in private again."

The girl sighed exasperatedly and made her way over to Yuna, who pulled her out of the stadium forcefully by one arm, "Oh! Shit! You're hurting me!"

"Not any less than you deserve," Yuna sneered.

"You really need to chill out sweetie. And… I need to get back in there to check on Tidus," Jade started back into the stadium.

"Oh, no you don't," Yuna pulled her back and pointed one of her pistols in the girls face, "You move one muscle and you're dead."

"Babe, if you kill me, you kill a part of yourself. I _am_you, Yuna. Part of you… you can't destroy me. You don't have the power," the girl smiled evilly and her icy eyes began to glow brilliantly.

The wind blew violently and shook Yuna off balance. The pistol was knocked from her hand and before she could retrieve the other, it too was removed.

"No one can save you now, baby. Not even your little Tidus. He loves me now, and that's the way it should stay," the girl rose floating from the ground. The wind whipped around her skirt and hair. It pushed at Yuna violently and sent her onto her back.

Jade's voice boomed, "I am the Lady Death. I will have what I please and not even you can take him from me."

* * *

  


*Maniacal laughter* Cliff-hanger! I know, you hate it, but I just felt like it had to end there. Don't worry. Chapter 11 is in the works as we speak. And, if you want me to write a new fanfic after this one is done, please tell me! If you want me gone, say so too! **I love my reviewers!!!!!!**

A/N - If anyone happens to be confused, Tidus is being controlled by Jade. She's got like, mind control powers, so he's not acting like an ass by his own accord… just to clarify anything that might have come off all funky-like with his actions. I'm not making him a big jerk. It's all Jade's fault!!!

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~ (evilrockchick@hotmail.com)


	11. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

__

The End, With You

Hello. Here I am. Uncle Moe. Thank you ma'am. This'll be a treat, Uncle Moe, here I am while you eat….

Alright… now that I've infringed on several Simpsons copyrights (A/N - I don't own The Simpsons or Uncle Moe or that song.)…

Umm… Onto the story, since I don't have anything else to share as of yet…

* * *

  


Ch. 11_Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart_

Yuna stared up at the figure hovering before her. It smiled evilly and released a bolt of lightening just above her head. Yuna stifled a scream. It startled her, but Yuna wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Don't worry, hun," the girl mocked with an sub-zero tone, "I'm not going to kill you… I think I'll torture you a little first. Maybe chain you up and make you watch as me and lover-boy --"

"What are you doing?" Tidus interrupted, jogging out of the stadium, "I heard the wind get rough and I thought maybe you were hurt." 

He walked over to Jade and embraced her. Yuna took this opportunity to make her move. _They never have much heart,_ Rikku's words echoed in her mind. She thrust her arm forward with all her might and her open hand went right into the girls chest, all the way in. Yuna felt what she was looking for and grabbed onto it, holding on with everything she had left. Rays of bright green light shot from the wound and the girl shrieked in pain as Yuna ripped the Jewel from her chest. Tidus just stood back in a dazed, not knowing what was going on. Yuna held the crystal and pushed the girl off with one foot, sending the two flying in opposite directions. Yuna clutched the Jewel in her hand as Jade grasped at the wound.

"What did you do?!" she gasped, "You took it from me!"

Yuna watched as the girl shrieked and writhed and eventually disappeared into a pile of jade stones. Yuna went to them and ran her fingers through them, still clinging to the Jewel in her hand. She looked back to check on Tidus, who was still standing in a daze. She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the neck, slyly tucking the Jewel back into her pocket. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as if awoken from a dream.

"That was the weirdest thing," he blinked several times, "I think I may have been daydreaming. What are we doing here? The last thing I remember is looking over the balcony and seeing a whole bunch of people and… there was something that I was going to look for."

"It was me, don't you remember?" Yuna smiled up at him, "I left to talk to Paine and Rikku and you didn't know where I had gone. You'd thought I'd went into town."

Tidus knitted his brows, "Oh. Alright… if you say so."

Yuna nodded, "I certainly do. Now let's go. We've gotta leave soon to get to Bevelle early in the morning."

They headed back to the hotel to gather Paine and Rikku. _Tomorrow is your second to last day, _she thought. She was strangely glad to have the old fear back, but didn't think on it anymore that night.

* * *

  


The arrived in Bevelle later than expected. Yuna ranted and raved because the Celsius had to stop momentarily in the Calm Lands to make repairs. She gritted her teeth and paced constantly.

"What's up with Yunie?" Rikku whispered to Paine.

"I don't know. Maybe she's upset about Baralai?" Paine guessed.

"I don't think so. She's never like this unless something really important is in trouble," Rikku muttered.

"And you're saying Baralai isn't important?" Paine narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

"No! I didn't mean it like that… oh," Rikku faltered, "I just meant, something really important to _her_ alone. Like, she's nervous cause no one else knows that this thing is so important to her. Like… she's hiding something. Or… something."

"Rikku, you're rambling," Paine pointed out, austerely.

"Sorry," the girl laughed nervously and continued to watch her cousin pace, "I wonder what she's up to…"

* * *

  


They exited the Celsius just as light was falling away from the sky, and headed in to see Baralai. Yuna kept glancing towards the exit to Macalania, nervous, yet excited, and… scared. They were greeted with smiling faces and were all shown into Baralai's room. He lay on the bed, his once golden brown skin, now pail and fragile. He was covered in blankets, but the wraps showed, where the covers had been pushed down. Paine sat by his beside and took his hand.

"Nooj and Gippal have already been here," he sighed, suffering with every breath.

Tears were already running down Paine's face. She asked, with a hint of anger, "You sent them away, didn't you?"

"Of course. Paine, it's been so long since I've seen you shed a tear, don't start just for me."

Paine turned to the others, "Can you give us a minute."

They nodded and left, leaving the two to their anguish.

"Damn you, Baralai," Paine whispered.

He reached up and touched her face and, wincing a bit from the pain, wiped a tear away, "I've always cared for you. You were like a sister to me. Seeing you was what I needed. I'll be alright now, I think."

She smiled a rare smile and placed her hand over his, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I wish it had been me."

"No… it was better this way. You've done nothing to deserve hurt of any kind. You are the most… intriguing person I've ever known, Paine, and for that I will always be fond of you, like no other person in the whole of Spira."

She let a sob escape her lips. How could someone care this much for her? She'd always been nothing. She wasn't even sure if she knew herself. But Baralai… he seemed to know her, or… think he knew her… better than anyone in Spira… ever.

* * *

  


With each passing moment Yuna became more tense and pacing just made her sleepy. She had already decided to sneak out tonight when everyone was asleep, but what if the guards wouldn't let her pass?

_They have to let you pass. You're _Yuna_. You've saved their asses before. They _have _to, _she thought to herself, _But… there's always a chance._

Paine exited the room, cheeks stained with tears. Rikku and Yuna automatically ran up to her, embracing her. She hugged them back, to the astonishment of all.

"He's gonna be okay," she said with a chuckle and a few more tears.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Rikku hopped up and down for the millionth time.

"I'm so glad, Paine," Yuna smiled sweetly at her friend.

"I need to get some rest," Paine ran her fingers through her silvery hair.

Rikku yawned, "Yea, I think we all do."

* * *

  


Before Yuna headed out, she made sure everyone was asleep, equipped her Charm Bangle, and patted her pocket to check for the Jewel. When she was sure everything was good and ready she crept silently out of the doors and down the long walkway, to the exit of Bevelle. She hid in the shadows, inspecting the guards before she made a move.

She walked forward, nonchalantly, and was promptly halted by a husky guard with a surly demeanor.

"Who goes there?" he asked in an extremely cliché manner.

"Yuna…" she said, meekly.

"Ah, the ex-summoner. Out for a midnight stroll?" he looked her up and down.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Well, I've got orders not to let anyone out unaccompanied after hours. And I especially wouldn't wanna break that rule when it came to a pretty girl like you," he ran his gun up the side of her leg.

"Excuse me," she said sternly, kicking the gun aside, "but I don't believe that's proper conduct for a Bevelle guard."

He didn't take this rejection lightly and raised the gun at her, "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to report back to Bevelle immediately."

Yuna sighed, defeated and angry. She would definitely take this up with Baralai when he was feeling better, there was no doubt about that. As for Macalania… it would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

  


Yuna woke up from her dreams the next morning clenching her fists and knitting her brows thoughtfully. She opened her eyes to see an empty spot in the bed where Tidus had previously been. She sat up, yawned, and made her way out into the living room or Baralai's home. Everyone was crowded in one spot and Yuna could hear the upset cries of her friends.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped closer.

They cleared a path and Yuna gasped at what she saw. It was Tidus… and he was disappearing… again.

* * *

  


Oooo! Another cliff hanger. But, not to worry. Chapters are coming out of my little brain pretty fast and there will probably be only two or three more after this one. **MUCH LOVE TO THE REVIEWERS! ROCK ON!!**

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	12. The End, With You

__

The End, With You

Okiee peoples. This is officially the *last chapter.* ((sob)) Oh, how I will miss writing on this story. It's all gone too soon. I'll miss writing for you wonderful people too BUT! If I get enough demands I may write an epilogue to this story! I already have an idea what it will be about, I just need you to let me know if you wanna see it or not. And to Raziel… the one who *just* reviewed… I'd *never ever* do something like that to the two of them. It's just for dramatic effect. You like Final Fantasy X right? If you didn't you wouldn't be reading fanfic… and they took Tidus away from her, but you don't hate them… *Please don't hate me.* I love the characters too much to take them away from each other. And to *all* my reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS! ((sob))

Tidus: *hands Ena a tissue* Here ya go.

Me: Why thank you. *takes it and blows* So, Tidus… are you and Yuna really _serious?_ *does seductive eyes and approaches Tidus*

Tidus: Uh… *nervous laugh* Yea, um… Ena? Why are you looking at me like that?

Ena: *pounces* Now… while I'm taking care of _business_ here… onto the story…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 12_The End, With You_

"No!" Yuna shook her head in disbelief, "Not again!" She ran to Tidus, taking his hand and pulling him towards Macalania.

"Where are we going?" Tidus asked, out of breath already. He was growing weaker by the second.

"Just follow me," Yuna breathed, struggling with the tears clouding her vision. The walkway hadn't seemed this long last night. When they finally got to the exit of Bevelle the surly guard was there to stop her again.

"Out for a little romp in the woods?" he sneered at her.

She pulled a pistol from its holster, "I don't have time for this. Let me by or I'll shoot."

The other guard swiftly aimed his gun at her head. She retaliated by whipping out her other pistol. They all stood, guns drawn, Tidus disappearing slowly behind them.

"Let… me… PASS!" Yuna yelled through clenched teeth.

They saw the fire and rage in her eyes and buckled with fear. She returned her guns and took Tidus' fading hand, leading him to the lake. The trees were dieing and the water was almost dried up.

"Fayth!" Yuna cried into the wind, "I'm here, now where are you?!"

Silence… nothing…

She took the Jewel from her pocket, "I got it like you asked, now make him REAL!"

Tears streamed down her face and she looked back at him. He was almost gone. She stepped towards him and tried to place a hand on his cheek. It passed right through. Tidus shed a few small tears, which made Yuna sob aloud.

"I don't wanna lose you again," he whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

She couldn't speak, her words got caught in her throat and came out as loud sobs. He led her to the shore and they laid there, facing each other. Yuna's tears stained the ground.

"I love you, Yuna," he got as close to her as possible.

She held the stone in her hand to her heart, "I love you…"

All she could do was lay there, tears augmenting on the forest floor. She felt so useless… helpless. She could only watch her one true love die away right in front of her eyes for the second time. Why had the fayth lied to her?

Why…?

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna wasn't sure when but at one point or another she had drifted off, lying on the forest floor with her fading love. She woke up, expecting to feel cold and alone but she was strangely warm. She was wrapped in something. She sat up and looked down at him.

He had never looked more beautiful to Yuna, his features lit by soft moonlight. She laid her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat. He put his arms back around her and held her tightly.

"Yuna?" he mumbled, waking slowly.

"You're still here," a single tear of bliss fell from her sapphire eye, "You're real."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, stroking her hair, "I am."

She smiled and stood, offering her hand to help him up, "We need to head back. I'm sure I scared the hell out of everyone."

They headed back into Bevelle hand in hand and when they arrived were greeted with a humongous bear hug from Rikku.

"Oh, Yunie! He's still here!" Rikku giddily poked Tidus in the sides.

Baralai emerged from his room, leaning on Paine for support, "Ah, you're back. I heard the two of you ran off rather abruptly the morning."

"You scared the hell out of us," Paine said, bluntly and raised an eyebrow and the two. All they did was smile.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yuna was shaken awake that night by Tidus. It had to be sometime around midnight but he eagerly told her to follow him. He led her past the still shaken guards and across to the lake.

It was amazing! It had been completely rejuvenated. The trees were back to life and the lake was completely refilled. Tidus took her hand and led her out to the middle of the lake.

"Yuna. I have something to ask you," he grazed her cheek with his fingers, "Yuna… will you marry me?"

She was overwhelmed with excitement. She threw her arms around his neck and put her lips to his ear.

"Only… if you stay with me until the end," she whispered.

"No, not until the end," he shook his head, "Always…"

She kissed him then, the most beautiful, intense kiss they'd ever share, and Yuna knew now that from here on it _would_ be 'always.' There would be no sad or happy endings because _this_ would never end…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

****

That's the END! Can you believe it?! I cried when I wrote the part about Tidus fading. If you wanna see an epilogue then tell me in your review. **I LOVE YOU GUYS!! **You know that. You're so nice to me and the reviews helped so much to keep me motivated. The story is named after a Box Car Racer song called The End, With You ((duh…))… anyway… here are the lyrics and the credits will either come after this chapter or after the epilogue.

****

The End, With You

__

Our days are running thin, our hopes will start to fall. I can feel the world collapse around me from within. And the letters keep coming by to let us know when time will die. And please God will you forgive us and give is one more try. If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far. Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart. I've been up all night long counting days that all went wrong. I opened my bedroom window… I wish this pain was gone. There are no useful drugs to escape from feeling numb. I remember an amazing birthday. I remember when I was young. If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far. Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart, cause the sun won't be so blinding and the rains will finally come. The axis will slowly pile up just to prove we're finally done. If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far. Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart, cause the sun won't be so blinding and the rains will finally come. The axis will slowly pile up just to prove we're finally done…

~*~Ena~*~


	13. THE CREDITS

__

The End, With You

****

The Credits

MUCH much thanks to Squaresoft and SquareEnix for coming up with these WONDERFUL characters and settings.

****

Song name credits are as follows:

__

Story Title"The End, With You" - Box Car Racer

__

Chapter 1"Single Second" - AFI

__

Chapter 2"A Warm Place" - Nine Inch Nails

__

Chapter 3"I'm Still Here" - Goo Goo Dolls

__

Chapter 4"Change" - Deftones

__

Chapter 5"Burden In My Hand" - Soundgarden

__

Chapter 6"Sweet Pandemonium" - H.I.M.

__

Chapter 7"Slept So Long" - Jay Gordon of Orgy

__

Chapter 8"Divine" - Mira

__

Chapter 9"Jaded" - Aerosmith

__

Chapter 10"Lady Death" - Me

__

Chapter 11"Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" - H.I.M.

__

Chapter 12"The End, With You" - Box Car Racer

***

I chose these songs either because of their lyrics or the fact that the title fit and I happen to like the song or all of the above. I really hope you liked my story. I'm so sorry the last chapter was sort of short. The epilogue is up next! I decided to put it after the credits as to maintain the whole feel of the game where the good/perfect endings came after the credits. This is also the place where I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far… ^.^

***

DragonLoki, SilverShadowPrincess, Cluelessinu, Katrina-chan, Raziel, ErinBerin, Dawsoniscute, Libracross, Uri-chan, Callie, The Lady Mage, Ridukkissu, Morhion, Hawk, UltraMarine, Shadow, eri, Jezzi, and Kazia

****

I wanna thank all you great people and anyone else who reviews after I post this! ((sob!)) I'll miss you guys and your wonderful helpful comments!

***

Also, I wanted to add. Today is Kurt Cobain's 37th birthday. I just wanted to say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!** Wish you could have been here for it. *tear*

I'll miss you guys and if you'd like me to write another fanfic… tell me! I'll gladly start another as soon as I get inspiration. I love all you guys! Toodles!


	14. The Epilogue

__

The End, With You

Back by mildly popular demand with…… **THE EPILOGUE!** I'm not gonna keep gushing about how sad this is, I'll just say one final time… I love you reviewer people! Here we go… ENJOY!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Ch. 13_The Epilogue (One year later)_

It was a beautiful day, more beautiful than anyone had imagined. A light breeze blew tiny waves onto the shore of Besaid Island. They crashed softly along with the sweet melody of a harp. Tidus clenched and unclenched his fists excitedly as he peered out of the tent at the faces of the crowd. O'aka was there, Dona and Bartello, Lucile and Elma, even Clasko and one of his prized chocobos.

In the tent at the other side of the isle, Yuna fidgeted nervously.

"Alright, Yunie. Something old?" Rikku put a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"My mother's dress. Check," Yuna gave a thumbs up. It was a beautiful strapless dress. The bustier was white with silvery glittered designs and the skirt fell in chunky layers of white and silver mesh, just enough to show off her beautifully shaped hips. 

"Something new?"

She patted the silvery pouch at her waist that held the delicate blue and green and crystal rose, "Check."

"Something… what is it?" Rikku scratched her head.

"Borrowed…" Paine answered from behind a dressing screen, "I can't wear this. It's too… pastel. And the shoes are killing me!"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Anyway… something borrowed?"

"Check," she touched the gorgeous sticks Lulu had lent to her to put her long hair up with. It was braided down from a bun much like Lulu usually wore it.

"Something…" Rikku thought, "… blue?"

Yuna's eyes widened, "Does the rose count?"

"I don't think so," Rikku squinted, "cause it's your 'something new.'"

"It could," Lulu said from her seat at the back of the tent, "Why didn't you go over this before?"

"Oh… I don't know. But I really wanted to have one for each," Yuna sighed.

"Um, Paine," Rikku went to the dressing screen and knocked on it.

"What?" Paine asked gruffly.

"Should we give it to her now?" the Al Bhed girl twiddled her thumbs eagerly.

"Sure…" Paine threw on a robe and come out from behind the screen, "Hurry and get it. It's about to start."

Rikku ran out quickly and came back with a small package, which she handed to Yuna with a beaming smile.

Paine patted Yuna's back, "It was suppose to be your wedding gift from us but you just have to have your 'something blue.'"

Yuna held the package and unwrapped it gently. She held the little box in one hand tenderly and opened it with the other. The light glinted off the lovely tiny blue heart and the silver band shone brilliantly. Yuna took the ring out and handed the box to Rikku.

"It's a pinky ring!" Rikku clapped and giggled, please at Yuna's reaction, "Check out the inscriptions."

Yuna turned it over and looked inside the band. The inscription on the bottom read _Tidus and Yuna Always _and right under the stone the letters _YRP BFF_. Yuna's lip quivered and her eyes filled up.

"It's beautiful you guys," she sniffled.

"Oh, Yunie! Don't cry!" Rikku hugged her cousin.

Paine took the ring from Yuna and placed it on her pinky, then embraced her too, "We love you Yuna."

"Oh, yea," Rikku was beginning to tear up too.

Yuna released them, looked down at the ring smiling, then back up at her two friends, and called Lulu over to join them, "I have something to tell you…"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The band began to play, backing the harp beautifully. Lulu and Wakka started down the isle arm in arm. She had abandoned her usual bleak dress for the lovely jade green bride's maid's gown Yuna had picked out for the ceremony. It had ruffled straps that hung off the shoulders and the skirt came to the knees in the front and plummeted down into a V in the back. She had let her hair hang down and it rustled in the wind.

Wakka, however had made a rather strange twist in his attire. He disliked the long pants of the tux so he had taken it upon himself to cut off the bottoms and they were ragged. And what do you suppose he wore on his feet? Why, sandals of course.

The next couple down the isle were Gippal and Rikku. She wore the same dress and Gippal had left his entire tuxedo intact. He bent down to Rikku and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and smiled up at him goofily, kicking him a bit. They'd grown closer in the past year. Rikku had grown up a bit and Gippal decided to give her a chance. He did care a lot about her and now that Paine…

Paine and Baralai exited the tent and started down the isle. Many a gasp was heard from the audience when they saw that Paine had abandoned her regular warrior gear for the minty green dress. All she did was glare forward, clutching the flowers violently tight between her fists.

Baralai leaned to her ear, "Don't worry. They're gasping because you look beautiful."

Paine rolled her eyes and looked to Baralai, "Don't start." He snuck a kiss before they parted on the altar.

Tidus shook with anticipation. Wakka leaned to him, "Don't be so nervous, ya?"

"I can't help it…" Tidus' voice wavered.

Then she appeared. So beautiful she was that it made his heart jump. Her lovely silver and white gown drifted on the wind. She walked slowly up to him. She was scared and torn. Part of her wanted to run to him and part just wanted to run away. Not from him, from this whole thing. She'd never seen herself getting married. Of course, before she met him she didn't think she'd live to see eighteen.

There was still the voice of fear in her that told her that there was still a chance he'd leave, even though he was real now. Reality meant the possibility of death. Life being taken away. She had a horrible picture in her mind of her holding him in her arms and staring down at his lifeless body.

She was at the altar now and all those pictures and worries disappeared from her mind as he took her hands and kissed her first on both cheeks, the forehead, and then finally softly on the lips. The ceremony commenced as ceremonies do and when they got to the end they both had tears running down their cheeks. Everyone there was bawling.

It was time to toss the bouquet. All the girls crowded around eagerly, Rikku elbowing people aggressively, determined to get that damned bouquet. Paine sat off to the back, bored with all the festivities. Yuna turned her back and tossed the bouquet at the crowd. It sailed in the air and Rikku leapt for it, land right at Paine's feat. She stood up and brushed herself off, looking around.

"Where'd it go?" Rikku asked.

Paine looked down, horrified, at the bouquet sitting in front of her on the table where it had landed. She looked up at Baralai, eyes wide. A blush crept to his cheeks and he looked away chuckling nervously. Rikku giggled, happily.

"You're gonna get married next!" she took Paine's hand and jumped up and down.

Paine yanked her hand away and glared at the Al Bhed girl. She took the bouquet of the table and threw it at Rikku, hitting her in the head. Rikku just giggled as she picked petals from her hair.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The couple set off on a ship bound for Luca. They were going to visit the town for a few days, then they would set off to Mt. Gagazet, then finally to Macalania, where they would spend a week at the Travel Agency. The two stood on the dock waving goodbye to their friends then made their way to their room.

Tidus wrapped his arms around his new bride, "So, what does it feel like to be married?"

She smiled up at him, "It's the most beautifully excruciating feeling ever."

He was confused by this answer and raised an eyebrow at her.

She put her arms around his neck, "I'm still not over being afraid I'm gonna lose you. I'm more scared now than ever, because now we're like… _one. _But being one with someone else is so wonderful and exciting, but the fear will never go away. Ya know?"

"Yea," he whispered and pulled her close, placing his lips to hers.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her hair. She touched his face gently and pulled away.

"Tidus…" she looked down, "I… I have something to tell you."

He knitted his brows thoughtfully, "What is it, Yuna?"

"Tidus… I'm… I'm pregnant."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Guess what??? That's the **END!!** Dum dum duuuuuum! *takes a bow, blows kisses at reviewers* I love you guys! Thanks so much for your support. Want me to write another fanfic? I think it might be a RikkuXGippal one, if I can think of how to start… and end it… Just, let me know what you think. *sings* Should I stay or should I go? ^.^

****

BYE!!!!

__

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


	15. One Final Note

__

The End, With You

One final parting note… I'm sorry some of you didn't like the ending… I thought it was perfect. Maybe if I'd said "And they lived happily ever after?" Anyway… that's not the point. The point is I started my second fanfic and it is up now. It's called _Being Grownup…_ and it's a Rikku POV with RikkuXGippal pairing… it's basically a spin-off of this one, so if you liked this check out the other one!! *big grin*

~*~Ena**Kurohoshi**Raine~*~


End file.
